Talk:Syndra/@comment-10442383-20130605002613
I'd like to comment on something, since she came out I have been charmed with her design and overall feel to her; however, I found some flows in her kit that leave me with conviction that her potential was a bit wasted in design. I will try to clarify, assume the following scenario: Syndra uses her ultimate that leaves three to seven spheres on the ground. The question is what one can do with them at this point. You can grab one (and only one) sphere and toss it at someone, or you could scatter the weak in every direction with high chance of stunning the majority of the enemy team. The former renders the fact of leaving up to seven balls on the ground pointless as you only need >>'ONE'<< ball; the latter, on the other hand, does provide some wider utility with all the spheres at least. But why would one stun and push enemy that one attempts to kill, what is the case since our '''Dark Sovereign '''has used her ultimate. To stress the situation, here is how such a Syndra might try to justify her actions: "Mwahaha, I am about to unleash everything at you, die! ... now stun! and to finish the job!! ..away from me with 5% hp!!! I need to take a nap.. see ya" Consequently, the fundamental problem is that spheres left by her ultimate have no real use whatsoever, they make stunning the pushed enemies easier, that's all, you still push them back from you. Hardly anyone want to Lee-kick a target to safety. You see all that spheres lying on the ground and you just itch to do something with them but you simply can't -- dealing additional damage by pushing them with her E would at least serve the purpose of finishing enemy off. It seems like she is missing one spell that could make proper use of all the spheres left by her ultimate, like.. the same ultimate used again lol. In comparison to other champion often set along Syndra in terms of difficulty and skillshots, Cassiopeia brings a set of spells that actually helps her to keep up with the enemy. Her spells slow down a target so she can keep on attacking it, offer her a movement speed boost for a successful skillshot, and she stuns her targets in wide range (note: she does NOT push them back). In light of these spells one might wonder why Syndra has the pushback in the first place. Tristana can push a target back to her team due to her jump, Lee has the possibilites of moving in front of a target for the same purpose, Alistar is tanky enough to perform the same trick. It's just that pushback maybe? Does she really need a stun with pushback? Maybe her E should have 2 optional effects: 1) DEFENSIVE: no spheres on its way: pushes back 2) OFFENSIVE: spheres collide with champions: stun only, so she can actually make use of it without catching up with the launched enemy champion Vayne's E also serves in offensive and defensive way, you can either push enemy pack or pin it to wall. Maybe thats the solution. Some thoughts are welcome.